Only Human
by mimblemimblesmirch
Summary: The hunt for the jewel shards ends and a new adventure begins. Follow Kagome as she travels through unknown territory to an unfamiliar world. Crossover with Naruto
1. The beginning

A/N: Hi everyone! This is Raelin from the sisterhood of Mimblemimblesmirch. Um…this story is a crossover between Inuyasha series and the Naruto series, although the Naruto portion will probably take a few chapters to incorporate. I have only seen two of these so far and thought I would add one more. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome and desperately needed. Thankies. It's kind of Au-ish and there are no parings as of yet…I don't write romance well. Well on with the story. R+R

P.S. Please don't flame…

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sniff….so don't bother suing for you will receive nothing but dust bunnies.

* * *

**Only Human**-**Chapter one**

They say that in the middle of an ancient forest, beyond the boundaries of eternity, there lies a holy place, guarded by the God Tree…

…Beneath the canopy of this tree, there is a sacred well, covered with emerald strands of ivy…

…Legend has it that long ago, when demons still freely roamed the earth, the well was used to dispose of demon carcasses. A demon corpse would be thrown in one night, and by the next… it would have vanished…

…The Bone Eater's well, they called it then. It has gone through many names since then, the most relevant being the dimension well…or the Eternity well. Yet most important is not the well itself (though it does play a significant role), but what resides inside it…

…For they say that in the infinite depths of the well, there rests a maiden. Once a Miko, a priestess with the purest soul mankind has ever been graced with…

…Protectress and Savior, kind and much-loved. Her adventures all began with a mischievous cat and an old well, on one fateful day. This very well, in fact. The Forgotten well, as it is now named. But then, that is why you are here, so that the legend surrounding this well is not forgotten…will not be forgotten….

…And all I ask in return for this precious tale is that you listen well and remember, and then, when the time comes, pass it on to the next keeper with the same request, so that it may live on. What is so special about this tale? Well, listen and I will tell you…

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day, and they were on the road yet again. A girl, no, woman, of nearly twenty strode alongside a battered and dusty pink bike, bleached almost white through years of travel in the sun. She turned bright blue eyes to her traveling companions. Up front strode Inuyasha, still in the bright red fire-rat haori with Testusaiga at his side. She watched the furry white dog ears atop his head twitch as a butterfly landed on them, then swivel to follow its erratic flight. Giggling quietly, she turned at the sound of a loud 'smack' to observe a woman with long dark-brown hair confined in a loose ponytail bicker with a man in the robes of a monk whose face sported a reddening handprint.

"Honestly, Lady Sango, my hand just slipped as I was reaching to swipe away the leaf that had just fallen on your shoulder," he explained, waving his hands placatingly, through the woman seemed to become even angrier. She caressed the giant boomerang strapped across her back with a slightly manic glint in her eye as the man started sidling away slowly and growled.

"My shoulder's up here, you stupid monk!" she shouted, hefting the boomerang as the waving of his hands became even more frantic.

"L-lady Sango, please calm down! I was truly—" he pleaded, only to be cut off as the boomerang descended on his head. Blue eyes twinkled as she shook her head, sighing fondly at their behavior. Her gaze was then drawn to a flash of white, and landed on a tall, regal looking demon. He had long silver hair that fell loosely to his knees and eyes of molten gold. Twin crimson slashes graced each cheek and a navy crescent moon adorned his forehead, marking him as the Lord of the Western lands, Sesshoumaru.

His ward, Rin, who would normally be seen tagging along behind him or skipping about with Shippou, was absent. She was back in the village under Kaede's tutelage, training the Miko powers that had just recently surfaced. Sesshoumaru's servant Jaken was also there, making sure she stayed out of harm's way. Then, a soft snore and a purr brought her gaze to the basket at the front of her bicycle and the two that resided in it. A small foxchild lay curled around a cream-colored cat with black socks, two black-tipped tails, and a black diamond on her forehead. The foxchild had bright orange hair tied into a high, fluffy ponytail, two fox-paws for feet and a bushy cream tail. He twitched his nose as the tip of one of the cat, Kirara's, tails tickled it, a canine that poked out of the corner of his mouth completing the adorable picture.

Shippou, the foxchild, had changed little in the past five years. She had gone to Sesshoumaru, worried, when he showed no signs of growth. In the time since he had joined their group (though not without a fight), she had grown to see the cold demon as an older brother, and he, in turn, had eventually come to see her as a younger sister(albeit reluctantly, holding out for a good year and a half before even offering more than the occasional word— aside from taunts, or if it could not possibly be avoided, a sentence). He had explained that while the amount of time differed, demon pups usually aged slowly when young, taking advantage of a demon mother's protective instincts for as long as possible, then aged rapidly( "At human rate" as he had put it ) for a few years until they reached their prime and stopped aging altogether. However, when demon young have a traumatic experience, they're either forced to the rapid-aging stage prematurely to accommodate, or their aging process is completely blocked until they can accept what happened.

While demons like Shippou, who had been orphaned early, usually had the former reaction, Shippou seemed to have adopted her as a second mother and so the latter had occurred. He had then assured her that the foxchild should be coming out of the reflexive reaction soon and begin aging properly again.

She smiled fondly at them before turning her gaze to herself. She had matured through the years and no longer wore the white and green uniform of her school to this era. She now sported the cream and azure fighting outfit that Sesshoumaru had given her on her seventeenth birthday. He had flatly told her that he would not travel with a companion that was so indecently dressed before striding once more to the edge of the camp. She had then proceeded to scream her lungs out at him for a few minutes before giving up due to his lack of response. But the next day, she had begun wearing the outfit, sensing the logic in his words. She had also determined that he had said what he did because of his stubborn need to maintain an indifferent, if not cold, exterior(partially to soothe her wounded pride—she was not indecent!).

The outfit itself was beautifully made, closely resembling the traditional miko outfit to yet not quite so baggy. It was made from spider demon silk, making it very durable and allowing it to function as very strong, but light, armor. On her back, she now carried a beautifully crafted long bow presented to her by Kaede and a quiver of arrows. She had improved dramatically from the first time she had wielded a bow and was now an expert with the weapon. At her waist was a plain, but well maintained dagger that Sango had taught her how to use after one too many incidents in which she had lost her bow in the midst of a battle. She still bore the scar.

However, her pondering was cut short when she noticed an ominous presence ahead of them. A glance at Sesshoumaru showed him to be tense as well, a hand resting cautiously on his sword. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku soon slowed as they too sensed the dark aura. Kagome unslung the bow from her back and notched an arrow to it. Kirara awoke, blinking, then bristled and hissed as she also sensed the presence, jostling Shippou. He sat up yawning loudly and rubbed sleepily at his eyes, then quieted as he felt the unease of his group. He glanced at his adopted mother for reassurance, and she smiled briefly at him before gazing warily at the darkening clouds over head. Moments later, the peaceful afternoon dissolved into utter and complete chaos.

* * *

Well...tell me what you think.

Miko: a Shinto priestess

Testusaiga: Inuyasha's sword

….any others?


	2. Turmoil

A/N: The next part is slightly gruesome with lots of blood and gore, so…yeah. Bear with me though. This chapter is generally pretty sad but the story will not remain so…this isn't an angst fic so I will not have major amount of it in the story, although there will be parts. Characters will probably be OOC during this chapter (and throughout the story), Sorry about that but keep in mind how much time passes and the events that will occur. I try not to write OOC but I never was very good at sticking to personalities, especially when I didn't create them. However, I will try my best so I apologize in advance, and if you could give me some advice, it would be appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't flame…Thank you! -

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Sobs….

P.S. A big thanks to **blackcopper** and **Falkrya** for betaing this chappie!

Oh Yeah!

"this is talking"

_this is thinking_-

* * *

**Only Human-Chapter two**

Red…Red was everywhere. Roars…screams and shrieks of tortured agony rang over the clearing as an endless crimson rain fell. The ground they fought over was now an ugly mess of churned earth, stained a muddy red with all the blood that had been spilled upon it, most of it demon.

Body parts littered the battlefield along with heaps of bodies, trampled and disfigured. Haggard forms fought over this wasteland, eyes dead but for a spark or burning determination as they forced their leaden limbs to move again, and again.

How long had it been? It felt like years, yet could not be more than a few days at most. Naraku had rallied all his forces this time…they had faced nothing like it before, it seemed as if they were facing the whole of the demon population. The attack had come in waves, giving the shard hunting group no time to rest as Naraku's army relieved each other. They had been too few in number to do so themselves, although Kouga and his wolves had arrived in the middle giving them a brief period of respite. Even so, they had barely fought off the majority of Naraku's army.

The fight was waning now…Kouga's wolves lay on random parts of the field, surrounded by piles of enemy demons, their final contribution to the fight. Kouga himself was slumped against a tree, sporting a crushed leg and a broken arm along with many lacerations from Kagura's wind attacks, a dead Ayame by his side, a gaping hole through her stomach where she had taken a blow meant for him. Across from them lay Kagura, hole through her torso, her kimono torn to shreds. She was crumpled atop a blood soaked feather, a small serene smile on her face.

Miroku, with Kirara at his side, stood over an unconscious Sango, who had recently taken a boulder to the spine; luckily, Hiraikotsu had taken most of the impact. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, both drenched with blood, battled against a huge, deformed Naraku, with tentacles and various demon parts protruding from an armored central husk. Kagome herself was stand over an unconscious Shippou, blood sluggishly trailing from a partially scabbed gash on his forehead. (a/n: who didn't see that coming? Her being the "mysterious" figure, I mean)

A pained yell was heard and she turned to see Miroku fall with a spear through his knee and a horde of demons advancing. Blood pounded in her ears, mixing with the roars reverberating around the battlefield to form a garbled cacophony of noise as she fired a blazing arrow, decimating the group of demons.

Miroku shot her a grateful glance, shouting out a warning and raising his staff in a defensive position. Kagome turned back to her own swarm of demons with a wince as a dagger flew by her face, leaving a thin trail of blood. Forcing her leaden arms to fire off another two arrows she watched as they burned through a majority of the demons in front of her. She frowned, her powers were running low.

_This is the last of my power, you're on your own my Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru. I can do nothing against Naraku now, I'm sorry…- _She raised her bow to shoot off a final purifying arrow when she heard a pained scream followed by an anguished roar. Then she felt a cold wave of shock and pain wash over her as Inuyasha's aura dropped dangerously and flickered.

_Ba-Bump….-No- _She turned disbelieving eyes to where the brothers were fighting, only to watch as two more tentacles slammed into Inuyasha's torso, one through his heart and another through his neck, accompanying the one piercing his gut. _Ba-Bump… _Inuyasha's eyes dulled and he staggered, slowly turning his head to give an apologetic look to Kagome as his eyes glazed over and he slumped forward. His knees buckled and he slowly slid off the tentacles to hit the ground with a sickening squelch.

Her heightened senses picked up a grunt of pain and her eyes registered that while they had been watching Inuyasha, Naraku had taken the liberty of sending a tentacle through Sesshoumaru as well. Kagome's senses abruptly deadened as a haze descended over her vision. Power rushed through her and a flare of blinding white Miko-flames burst forth, disintegrating the last few demons that had gotten dangerously close. Naraku turned to her with a malicious smile.

"You're on your own now Miko," he sneered, "The demon slayer and monk have fallen, the wolf brats are dead, and by the time you reach him, Lord Sesshoumaru will have been infected beyond repair by the Dark Miko energy spreading through his system." His smug smile abruptly turned to a snarl as Kagome's aura flared once again, even brighter and the Shikon half hanging around her neck began to float. Fear flashed across his features as the Shikon half pulsed and he felt the half within him respond.

"What are you doing, girl?" he snarled, "Stop it!" The Shikon pulsed again, once…twice…three times, stronger and stronger until with a final pulse, the half within him burst from his chest and shot towards Kagome's half, before being caught deftly in Kagome's flame-wreathed hand.

"Die," she whispered, eyes glowing white, as a spear of purifying energy shot from her and impaled itself in his chest before he could move. He uttered an agonized shriek as the energy began to burn a hole through his torso and he began collapsing in on himself.

"NOOOOOO!" he roared, "Filthy Miko! I will kill you! You—" He trailed off as he disintegrated, ashes landing in a small pile on the ground before being carried away by the wind. The flames shrank back within her and her eyes faded back to a smoky blue before she touched a hand to Shippou's brow, healing the gash. She then rushed to Sesshoumaru, who was breathing heavily against a tree.

"Go tend the others, I'll be fine," he gasped, waving her off.

"But the Dark Miko energy!" she exclaimed.

"There's nothing you can do about it now," he growled, "Now go, tend the others, they need you more." Nevertheless, she sent a flare of healing energy through him, hoping to lessen the damage, but he was right, there was nothing she could do about the Dark energy without purifying him as well.

She shot him one last worried glance before running to Kouga, he had sustained severe injuries and lost a lot of blood, even for a demon. She quickly sent a wave of healing energy into him, fusing together bone and sealing minor cuts. It wasn't perfect, but he would live until they got back to the village.

She then sprinted to where Sango and Miroku had collapsed. She healed Sango first, sending a burst of both healing and purifying energy, fusing together vertebrae and piecing together muscle as well as purifying any poison in her system. She would live and would eventually be able to fight again, but chances were that she would never be able to throw Hiraikotsu again; it would put too much strain on her back.

Then she turned to Miroku and did the same. She grasped her waning power, numbing the leg as best she could before yanking the spear out and quickly beginning to heel the knee. She was fortunate he had not sustained the injury too long ago, she could almost completely heal it, but he would have a minor limp for the rest of his life. She then directed her energies to healing his minor injuries. Kirara had collapsed due to exhaustion and would be fine with rest. Once she was done, she grasped the last of her power to erect shields over her fallen comrades and to bury the rest. Then she gathered her friends under a large tree that was somehow still standing for a rest before making a weary journey home. Once everyone was settled, she went out to Inuyasha and finally let her tears fall……

* * *

They had been in the village for a week now and the funeral was scheduled for today. After many trips, they had finally brought the bodies of all their allies back. Sesshoumaru's condition had worsened. It seemed as if Naraku had been correct and the damage done had been both deadly and irreversible.

Kaede could not heal him and even the Tensaiga was unable to mend the damage. Poor little Rin had been heartbroken when she discovered that her guardian and father figure might not recover. Kagome made her way sadly to Kaede's hut, where Sesshoumaru rested, knowing that the basket of herbs she carried would not help.

She drew aside the flap and panicked. Rin was sitting by the side of a deathly white and unmoving Sesshoumaru, sobbing. Relief flooded her when she saw him draw breath, quickly replaced by worry as the breath turned into hacking coughs.

He cracked open an eye and struggled to raise a shaky hand to pat Rin on the head, but she only cried harder. He turned bleary eyes to Kagome and the corners of his mouth turned up in a wry smile. She sat down beside him, almost weeping at the sight of the once proud Demon Lord in this condition.

A silent plea flickered in his eyes as he glanced at Rin and Kagome reached out a hand atop Rin's head, emitting a soft blue glow. Rin's sobs quieted, then died as she drifted off into a deep sleep. Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered gratefully at her.

"I will not be here much longer," he whispered holding up a shaking hand to stem Kagome's protests, "Before I go…I…would like…to grant you a….gift..." Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes cleared and he straightened, regaining his regal air. He reached out a steadier hand and ran a claw across it, cutting it open. He quickly reached out his other hand and grabbed Kagome's hand, slicing open her fingers as well before pressing their bloody appendages together. A flash of heat and the wounds closed.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "Now we are siblings by blood." Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshoumaru again ran his claws across his fingers, this time cutting only two, before placing them on Kagome's forehead. A few mumbled words later, a flare of light and a surge of power surrounded the two. A burning pain flowed from his two fingers on his forehead, then disappeared. Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers away and allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards in satisfaction.

"The heir is confirmed," he rasped before breaking into a fit of racking coughs. A look at his pleading eyes and she immediately grasped his hand and sent a burst of healing power into him. The coughs subsided and his breathing steadied. She frowned at him.

"You should rest," she said worriedly only to have him wave her comment off.

"Stay still," he muttered. He smeared a symbol on her forehead with his blood, then another one on his palm, this time using their combined blood. He then carefully lined the two symbols up so that his palm was covering her forehead and his fingers spread into her hair. This time, when he spoke, his voice was stronger, with no hints of wavering. And then, her world disappeared…

* * *

(A/N: for the next section and the next section only, unless otherwise specified, the italics will represent images and the regular words will represent thoughts. Ex. _these are images _and these are thoughts)

_Images. Flashes of color. Light. Sound. Feelings. Anger! And Sadness…so much sadness. Pain! Pain! A flash of white. Awe. Pride. Darkness. Pain and fear._ She was drowning. Who was she? Where? Too much! TOO MUCH! _A flash of yellow. A flower?_ A girl! Who? A spark of something…happy…she was happy…_There! That girl again. And…flowers._ She knew this girl, but who…? _There! Red! Fighting! Fighting! And still the overwhelming sadness, lessening now, but still there. White and crimson red! _Inuyasha! …who? _And then a girl with smoky blue eyes._ Who? So…familiar…_Then both girls together…picking…flowers? More happiness now…the sadness had faded…still there but…not as strong. Then red…too much red…Anger! Pain! Pain! Brown…red eyes…tentacles…Fury! FURY! KILL! Red…exhaustion…Red! NO! Anger and fear! Overwhelming fear. Then Pain…_Too much! Too much! _Then…welcoming darkness. Fierce golden eyes and silver…and all went black._

* * *

(A/N: okay, everything goes back to normal now, and means the same things they did at the beginning of the chapter)

She opened her eyes. Where was she? What was that? She glanced around. Kaede's hut? What? Then her eyes landed on Sesshoumaru and everything rushed back. The battle. And…Sesshoumaru! His hand had fallen away from her forehead, his eyes were closed, and he was so very, very pale. She checked his pulse, pushing down panic. Nothing. -_No!_ - She frantically put her hand in front of his nose. He wasn't breathing. -_No! No! He…he can't be…dead?_-

"Sesshoumaru!" she called, "Sesshoumaru, wake up!" He didn't move, not even a twitch. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself, she felt for his aura and found…nothing. Wait…there was something…very faint but…it wasn't coming from him, it was coming from…her? She then remembered the ritual that he had done and all her hopes collapsed. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. Then she heard rustling and she quickly looked up but…it was Rin, dazed and confused. However, when she saw Sesshoumaru, her eyes cleared and she immediately glanced at Kagome. The sight of Kagome's tears answered her question and her eyes instantly welled up.

"Sesshoumaru-sama(1)…h-he's not waking up, is he?" she said, more of a statement than a question. The certainty in her voice, so flatly stated, made Kagome's heart ache. This girl had lost so much. First her village, then the person who had become a father to her. She was so young! Why? She shouldn't have seen death yet. She was supposed to be cheerfully chasing Shippou around, or picking those flowers she loved so much!

"Rin…" she breathed, sorrow clouding her voice. She reached forward and pulled Rin against her, holding her close.

"Rin…" she murmured, holding her shaking form.

"Onee-san(2)," Rin whispered, "I-is Rin bad?"

"W-what?" asked Kagome, shocked.

"Everyone around Rin dies…" she whispered, voice quavering, "So…is Rin bad?"

"Oh Rin…" Kagome murmured, heart throbbing, this girl, this poor girl, her sweet little sister, why did this have to happen? "No Rin, of course you're not bad. Sesshoumaru…he—it's not your fault," She pulled back to look Rin in the eye, "Never think it's your fault. Alright? Promise me that you'll never think it's your fault."

"….Rin…Rin will try…." Rin said and finally let her tears fall, first a few drops, then more and more until sobs wracked her tiny frame. All the while, Kagome held her tightly. -_Oh Rin……-_

* * *

They stood, side by side, Kagome holding Shippou, staring despondently ahead at the two impersonal mounds of dirt that held the ashes of their family…They didn't cry, all their tears had been spent. Sango and Miroku stood to one side, supporting themselves against each other and against crude crutches, not yet recovered from the battle. Kaede stood solemnly next to them, aged face looking even older and wearier. Kouga was not there. He had gone to bury his packmates and Ayame on wolf grounds in the mountains. He had given her the shards with an uncharacteristically solemn face, giving a sad smile before running off with the ashes of Ayame and his pack.

Rin eventually trudged forward to lay a bundle of bright wildflowers over the left grave, and a single bight sunflower and two lilies on the one on the right. Kagome raised her hand to her neck, fingering the beautifully crafted silver and gold crescent shaped necklace that rested there. It lay next to the chain that held the engagement ring Inuyasha had given her before the battle and the bottle of jewel fragments. She stared blankly at the roses they had planted at the head of each grave, white for Sesshoumaru and red for Inuyasha. After awhile, she felt a hand grasp hers and started when she realized the sun was setting. She looked down and found Rin solemnly staring up at her. She watched as the corners of Rin's mouth tilted up into small smile.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-nii-san(3) would not want us to be sad…. Sesshoumaru –sama was always happier when Rin smiled…" she said, seeing Kagome's slightly shocked and questioning gaze. Kagome was speechless for a few seconds before determination welled up inside her. Rin was right; Inuyasha was always so flustered when she was sad. And so, a smile, with just a tint of sadness, unfolded across her face. She glanced at the graves one last time before turning and slowly walking away from them and the stately God Tree they were situated under. The war was won, and it had cost too much, too much. But…maybe…just maybe…they would all be alright…

* * *

This story's not over yet! This is just the beginning. NOOOO! Why did Sesshie and Inu have to die! Well…sad as it may be, it was necessary for the plot. Poor Rin….anyways, R+R! Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas or suggestions, please send them to me! I'm in desperate need of plot help.

How exciting! I actually got reviews! A big thank-you to **blackcopper** and **inuyashas hun**! Thanks so much!

I try not to use too much Japanese but for the few I did use...

Vocab:

(1)-sama : a honorific signifying great respect, usually to a lord or lady

(2)onee-san :big sister

(3)nii-san : shortened form of Onii-san, which means big brother

Thank you for reading and once again, please review and give me suggestions


	3. Moving on

A/N: Sorry, this chapter's a bit confusing….

"This is talking"

-_This is character thought, mostly Kagome's-_

/This is a character's thoughts, you'll see who's when you read./

_This is emphasis or sounds._

_

* * *

_

**Only Human- Chapter 3**

_Rustle. Rustle. Snap_. Kagome stuffed another bunch of herbs into the basket she was carrying and straightened, groaning. She rubbed her sore back, then stretched carefully backwards, hearing it pop from staying in her bent forward position for so long.

She looked towards the sky and sighed. It had been a month since the funeral and life was beginning to return to normal. The pain hadn't yet faded, and she doubted that it would ever fully disappear, but they were continuing with their lives. Today the village was holding a festival to celebrate the defeat of Naraku. It had been postponed for a month out of respect for those who had given their lives in the battle, for which the remaining shard hunting group had been grateful, but it was time to move on.

A sudden chill went down her spine and she tensed; someone was nearby. _–Who?... It seems…familiar…-_ She shivered again. _–So cold…death…it feels like death…Kikyou!-_ Sure enough, a Soul Snatcher (a/n: that is what they're called, right?)glided out of the foliage, followed by the very familiar form of the dead Priestess.

Kagome automatically switched into a defensive mode, hand going to the knife in her sash while cursing herself for not bringing her bow. Kikyou stared at her impassively for a few moments, then seemed to reach a decision.

"I'm not here to harm you," she murmured. Kagome relaxed a little, but kept her hand on the dagger. "Inuyasha is dead, and Naraku is no more…I have need of this no longer. Farewell, Miko Kagome," she continued, "I go to join him."

A glowing blue orb then swirled into existence in front of her, hovered for a moment, and shot towards Kagome, lightening before entering her body. Kagome felt a rush of warmth and her eyes widened as she surveyed her glowing form. She looked at Kikyou and saw that she had turned and was walking away, dissolving more with each step until she was no more, her ashes carried away by the wind.

_-Kikyou...-_ A twinge went through her heart at the passing yet another of her acquaintances in the Feudal Era, enemy though she was. Then bitter realization set in and Kagome clutched at her aching heart. _–No! Inuyasha!-_ Tears slid down her cheeks and she fell to the ground. Suddenly two glowing orbs emerged from the forest floor, one a fiery red, one a dark peaceful blue. The crimson globe hovered around her for a few moments, brushing up against the ring Kagome wore about her neck. It pulsed and a flicker of flame blossomed within the sparkling diamond at the ring's center. It then drew away slowly and Kagome could have sworn she had heard the orb sigh. The second came to join the first and they danced around her for a moment, wrapping her in their glowing warmth before rising into the sky. Kagome watched, stunned, until they disappeared, their happy laughter echoing in the woods around her before fading.

A sudden sense of calm washed over her and dulled the aching of her heart. Kagome smiled sadly toward the sky and clasped her hands in prayer. _–As I love you, I now let you go. May you find the peace and happiness in death that you could not in life. Farewell and good luck…Inuyasha…and Kikyou.-_ She then gathered up her basket and turned to leave. A final tear traced its path down her cheek and fell, unnoticed, to the forest floor. The leaves whispered in the wind as a last echo of laughter sounded in the trees.

* * *

Kagome grew more and more uneasy as she continued walking. She should have reached the village a while ago, and she was unfamiliar with this patch of woods. That was impossible though; she had traversed these woods countless times while hunting for jewel shards and now knew the area by heart. Her fears were confirmed as she came into a large clearing that housed a tranquil lake. There were no lakes this close to the village! Where was she? 

Kagome crept forward cautiously until she was at the water's edge, and looked in. The lake was like a mirror and she watched as her reflection raised its hand to trace over the blue crescent moon and twin silver stripes that were Sesshoumaru's final gift to her. She smiled wryly at the memory of how she had screeched when she first saw them….

A ripple distorted the reflection and she whirled, dagger in hand, toward presence behind her, only to see a woman…laughing?

"Who are you?" she asked, curiosity bubbling to the surface, even as fear and training kept her in a defensive position.

"No need to be so tense, I mean you no harm," the woman laughed, eyes warm. Kagome slowly eased out of her defensive crouch but kept her hand on the dagger. Time and experience in this era had taught her caution. Demons could be very tricky. She quickly scanned the woman's aura and relaxed fully when she sensed no ill will. In fact, this woman's aura was like that of…

"The jewel!" Kagome exclaimed when she identified the aura, although it contained the strong sense of purity that usually emanated from Priestesses, "and…Midoriko?" The woman laughed again and nodded.

And indeed, she looked like Midoriko, only faint impressions of…others overlapped her image, and she spoke with the voice of four people, three echoing one stronger.

"Ah…Miko Kagome…" she murmured, studying the young time-traveler. She stepped forward and suddenly winced, crumpling to the ground. Kagome cried out in worry and rushed to her, fear forgotten.

"Are you alright?" she asked, only to have the fallen Miko wave her off, laughing, and stand up on her own.

"Ah…Miko Kagome," she said once again, "truly a kind soul. That you would forget your own safety to help someone you've met for no more than five minutes…" Kagome blushed. "Now, now, no need to be ashamed. It shows your truly kind heart, something that is sadly becoming a rarity in these times." Kagome blushed once again at the praise and Midoriko laughed.

"Ah! But what is this?" she exclaimed, looking at Kagome's markings, "You have been chosen as heir by a demon lord? A Miko such as yourself?"

"It was a gift from my….my brother, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered.

"Ah…." Midoriko sighed, then placed a hand on Kagome's temple, eyes clouded, "You are…interesting, Miko Kagome: a demon, yet not, and a human, yet not… And…oh! What's this? Ahh…." Midoriko's eyes cleared and she removed her hand from Kagome's temple. Kagome stumbled back in confusion.

"What are you talking about? Wait…what? A demon? Me? Lady Midoriko?" Kagome asked as Midoriko's form wavered.

"My time grows short, I cannot materialize for long while the jewel is incomplete," she answered, "As for your questions, I believe there is someone that can answer them better than I. Farewell for now, Miko Kagome, fuse the jewel and we shall speak again." With that, Midoriko, along with the clearing, disappeared, revealing the forest trail near the edge of the village.

"What did she mean someone else to answer my questions?" Kagome mused to herself.

/Hmph! Annoying woman./ Kagome jumped and looked around her for the source of the voice.

/That won't do you any good, I cannot be seen/ -_What? Wait…-_

"S-Sesshoumaru?" she called softly.

/In a manner of speaking, yes./ replied the voice.

"Where are you? Sesshoumaru?" she called again, disbelievingly. After all, Sesshoumaru was…dead.

/Correct, I am dead. As for where, I am inside your mind./

"What!" Kagome yelped, "How!"

/Calm down, woman! As I said, I am Sesshoumaru…of a sort. I am a form of him, created from a small piece of his soul and the memories he gave you when he died. So I am him, but I am not him. Understand/

"Um….not really," Kagome admitted after thinking it over for a bit.

The voice sighed. /Do you remember how Kikyou took a part of your soul/

"Yes," Kagome said.

/Well, with his final ritual, Sesshoumaru sealed a bit of his soul, along with most of his memories into you. Those mixed and became me. Understand now/

"Oh…oh, yes. But um…why?" Kagome asked.

/He made you heir of his lands, which usually takes years of training; training that you never received. This training is usually begun at an extremely young age by the previous Lord, so there is no one else who can fully train you for the duty. As that he cannot teach you himself, he gave you his memories and me to guide you./

"Um….okay…." Kagome muttered, then a thought suddenly struck her, "Why are you talking so much? I mean, you are him right? He talked more than he did before he joined us but…"

/As I said, I am him, yet I am not. I'm …an inner Sesshoumaru. He does talk a lot…just not out loud. I am not the Sesshoumaru you know, Kagome…I speak much more than he does./ Kagome giggled at the thought of a chibi-Sesshoumaru talking to him inside his mind, then sobered.

"So, is what Midoriko said true?"

/Yes. You received demon powers from Sesshoumaru via blood bond, being marked heir, and the small bit of soul he gave you./

"Really? So what powers did I receive," Kagome affirmed.

/That I do not know; you must discover them yourself./

"What! I thought you were supposed to guide me," Kagome exclaimed.

/Yes, I am here to guide, not solve all your problems. When you discover your powers, I will train you as I was meant to do. Test your powers quickly so that you may learn to use them. Soon, you will have to travel to the western lands, to claim your place as heir and Lady of the Western Lands./

"What? But-" Kagome sputtered.

/No buts, Rin is too young and the Western Lands need a ruler. Do you really trust Jaken with this position/

"But-"

/Well/

Kagome sighed, "No."

/Good, then go inform your friends. We leave in a month./

"Why a month?" Kagome inquired.

/Use your brain, girl! You, a human by all appearances, have been chosen to take over the Western Lands, a powerful position with bountiful territory. There will be opposition and it would be suicide to go without training your powers enough that you can survive./

"You'll teach me how to use my powers?" Kagome asked once again.

/Yes! That's what I'm here for, is it not? Now go/

"Alright, I'm going!" Kagome exclaimed, making her way down into the village.

* * *

"Kagome!" 

"Lady Kagome!" Kagome turned and saw Sango and Miroku running towards her, Shippou, Kirara, and Rin on their heels. She had just gotten back to the village to find the celebrations about to start. She had immediately taken a bath and changed into a kimono she'd gotten a while ago. She tugged self consciously at the light indigo silk of her inner kimono and smoothed over the heavier lavender silk of her outer kimono.

"Wow, Kagome! You look wonderful!" Sango exclaimed as she stepped up to Kagome, drawing her hands away from the violet and gold obi to admire the soft pink lilies sown into the light purple fabric. She suddenly paused in the middle of her examination, eyes twitching, spinning in a whirl of wine-colored silk to smack Miroku.

He immediately retracted his offending hand and stared nervously at the Sango, wilting under her venomous glare. He heaved a sigh of relief when Sango turned back around and carefully extended his hand again. Halfway to its destination, the hand stopped and Miroku sweated under the reproachful glares sent his way by the cream and orange firecats that decorated the fabric of Sango's kimono. Miroku sighed and withdrew his hand, hanging his head piteouslyWhy do I never catch a break? Sango folded her hands in front of her cream and gold obi, a vein still throbbing on her forehead and Kagome giggled.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, I must say you look magnificent," Miroku complimented, glancing nervously at the still fuming Sango. He ran his hand ruefully over his usual monk's robes, slightly envious of the festive garb the others wore. His discomfort passed, however, when he remembered the new set of jade prayer beads that wrapped around his left hand. It and the violet silk wrapping were purely decorative now that the wind tunnel was gone. The rings of his golden staff jingled and gleamed when he leaned upon it to ease the slight soreness of his recently healed leg.

The compliments were met by hearty agreement from the children as they danced around in glee.

"Thanks! And you guys look absolutely stunning yourselves!" Kagome laughed. Rin smiled brightly, clutching a small bouquet of pink flowers that matched the embroidery of her cream colored kimono.

Kagome bent down and adjusted the girl's gold obi, which had come loose in the midst of all her dancing.

Shippou grinned and jigged from foot-paw to foot-paw, trying to get comfortable in the stiff fabric of his vest and matching dark green bow. He dropped a clean bamboo skewer to the ground and wiped a clear trail of glaze from his sticky hands onto his cream colored shirt and trousers. Kagome winced at the action while Sango shook her head, both mourning the demise of well-made clothes.

Kagome bent once again to pull his hands away from his clothes and wiped them with a handkerchief, saving the garments from further disaster. She then patted Shippou on the head and looked happily at her fully healed friends.

Her smile drooped slightly. -_Miroku is favoring his leg_-, she knew that when he walked, it would be with an almost unnoticeable limp. Her smile dropped even further as she caught a glimpse of Sango's Hiraikotsu through the door of the hut. The huntress could no longer rely on her favored weapon; constant use of the giant boomerang might inflict more damage to her weakened spine.

Kagome forced the smile back up when she noticed the questioning glances of her friends. She then dragged them back into the festivities and the streets lined with brightly colored booths. Tonight, they would forget about all their worries and just have fun. Then…then she would tell them.

* * *

Kagome cracked an eye open wearily and glanced out the window. No light shone through and she could hear the rustles produced by the other occupants of the hut. All was peaceful but there was a strange buzzing in her ear. After a few moments and much blinking, the buzzing dissolved into words. 

/Finally! Have you any idea how long I've been trying to wake you/ demanded a very irate voice in her head. _–Who?...Sesshoumaru-_

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing? It's not even light outside," She mumbled sleepily.

/That matters not. It is time for your training, get up/ Kagome froze.

"Oh, no no no. It's not even dawn. I'm not waking up this early every day!" She hissed.

/Oh, of course not./ Sesshoumaru agreed and she relaxed /Tomorrow you get up earlier./

"What!" Kagome growled.

/You do want to learn how to use your powers do you not/

"Yes," Kagome answered warily.

/Then you will get up when I say. We have limited time for your training and if you want to learn enough to survive, you will get up now/

Kagome grumbled and went back to sleep…or at least, she tried to. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable but sleep evaded her. It seemed that now that she was awake, her brain would not let her go back to sleep.

"I hate you," she muttered.

/Good, now up/ Kagome groaned but stood up anyway. She changed and grabbed her bow and arrows, then tiptoed out of the hut. She splashed some water on her face, chasing away the haze of sleep. Deciding to see exactly what time Sesshoumaru had decided to wake her, she glanced at her watch and barely stifled a screech.

"Why did you feel the need to wake me at _four in the morning_!" she ground out.

/We already went over this, I will not repeat myself. Now, we test you endurance. Run around the village until you cannot continue./ Kagome gnashed her teeth, but began jogging. –_Somehow, I get the feeling that this is going to be a long day.-_ she thought despairingly. Little did she know just how right she was.

Kagome collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Her lungs were on fire and her legs were going to fall off at any moment. –_Ungh…I feel horrible.-_

/Good./ Sesshoumaru purred/Hmmm……sixty-three laps around the village…/ he mused. Kagome grinned proudly despite her harsh breathing. Five years ago she would have barely managed even one lap, but now, she could jog sixty-three, never mind that her newly acquired demon blood played a large part in the feat. Sixty-three—

/We shall have to work on that./ Kagome's grin vanished, replaced with a heated glare. –_What!-_

Kagome mustered enough strength to pant the three words that were quickly becoming a favored mantra, "I hate you." Sesshoumaru laughed. "Sadistic fluffy furball." The laughter stooped abruptly.

/Up. Run. Now./

"You can't make me," Kagome said smugly.

/Oh/ A howl echoed through the air, followed by numerous others. Kagome paled.

"Sesshoumaru, what did you do?" she demanded. She was answered by waves of smugness and the growling howls in the air. Kagome slowly turned her head toward the howls and blanched at the sight of a stampede of every dog in the area. One look at their slobbering jaws and wild, adoring eyes and she was off around the village.

"AARRRGGGGHHH! SESSHOUMARUUUUUUU!" she screeched, her cry echoing through the village and the surrounding forests. Inside the hut, Shippou cracked open an eye.

"Was that Kagome?" he mumbled to Kirara, who mewed back sleepily. Shippou shrugged and went back to sleep, ignoring the shouts of revenge that rang through the air.

* * *

Kagome collapsed to the ground, her whole body on fire. She could run no further. She stared in panic at the approaching crowd of wildly ecstatic dogs. A crowd of ecstatic dogs was a bad thing, a crowd of ecstatic dogs were uncontrollable, a crowd of ecstatic dogs…gahhh! They were coming closer, and closer, she could feel their hot breaths, see the saliva coating inch long, sharp canines…Oh, she was going to die…She had to run! But she couldn't run any more. So they had to stop, someway, somehow, she had to get them to stop! _–Stop! STOP! **STOP!**-_

"SIT!" she shouted, throwing her hands out toward the crowd of excited canines, as if to delay their advance. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the inevitable. They were going to run her over, or eat her, or lick her to death or…wait, nothing was happening…She cracked open an eye and looked toward the mob of dogs. Her other eye snapped open in shock and she nearly fell over (she was sitting). The crowd of dogs was….sitting there…looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Ummm….good doggies?" she squeaked. They looked at her, tongue lolling as they grinned their doggy grins. –_Ummm…okay…weren't…they just running towards me? Why did they stop?-_

"Um…up?" she said. As one, the entire crowd of dogs stood. Kagome gaped. –_Did they just…?-_

"Roll over," she commanded. They rolled over. Kagome stood flabbergasted. Then she did what any sensible person would do in her position. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she fainted.

Kagome woke to the sight of a great number of noses snuffling at the air above her head, the wide chocolate eyes belonging to these noses staring at her curiously. She opened her mouth and screamed bloody murder.

"AAAHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" the pack of dogs whined at the high, squealing pitch her voice took near the end. They looked at her mournfully with their big liquid brown eyes and trudged away, noses and tails hanging down to the ground. Kagome looked at the retreating dogs, throwing her doleful looks over their shoulders and her heart melted.

"Um…wait," she called, the crowd's ears perked up and they looked back at her hopefully, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I would love for you to stay, but your owners will miss you if you don't go home soon." The dogs whined piteously. –_Um…Sesshoumaru?-_

/…Try this./ A low, soothing growl echoed in her mind and welled up from her chest. The dogs ears drooped but they trotted forward to lick her hand affectionately before bounding off in various directions. When the last dog had gone, Kagome sighed in relief. –_Wow, who knew that I could control dogs? Wait………I can control dogs……-_

"SESSHOUMARU!" she fumed, "You made me run all that way, to escape from dogs, when I could have told them to stop any time and they would have listened!"

/Well, Now you know you can control dogs./ came the amused voice in her head.

"…I hate you."

* * *

Kagome snapped her backpack shut and glanced around. Nope, she didn't forget anything. She had been training for the past month and the sadistic furball /Hey/ in her head had finally deemed her ready. 

/Don't think your training is done! We're training on the road as well. I'll begin with your Taiyoukai duties./

"Yes, Fluffy, I know," she groaned, then giggled at the insults Sesshoumaru muttered at her choice of nicknames. Sighing, she walked out of the hut to be greeted by the sad faces of her friends.

"Aw, come on guys!" She exclaimed, "It's not as if I'm never coming back!"

"But…"Shippou sniffled.

"I'm coming back at least every month for a visit, and besides, I still need to finish my Miko training!" Kagome reassured them. They grudgingly nodded and the group walking toward the edge of the village.

Once they reached the edge, Kagome turned to bid them farewell.

"Shippou, would you like to come with me and Rin?" Kagome asked and watched as Shippou jumped around in joy.

"YAY!" he yelled and scampered onto her shoulders. She was turning to leave, Rin in tow, when a blinding light enveloped the group and dissolved into the two swords, Tensaiga and Testusaiga. Kagome and the others blinked in shock for a moment before Kagome stepped forward.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked tentatively. They pulsed once then floated into her outstretched hands. She stared at them for a moment before tucking them into her sash.

"Well, I guess, they're coming with me," she said after a while, "Bye guys, I'll see you in a month!"

"Fare ye well, child," called Kaede.

"Bye Kagome!" Sango and Miroku chorused, accompanied by a mew from Kirara. Kagome, Shippou, and Rin waved, and then turned toward the Castle of the Western Lord.

* * *

Youki:demonic energy 

Taiyoukai: a great demon or a demon lord


	4. Complications

A/N: I'm Sorry! Don't kill me! I didn't mean to leave the story for so long. The Naruto part is going to take a few more chapters to incorporate but it will be here eventually. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Sigh….I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.

Thank you **Blackcopper** and **Falkrya** for betaing this story. Sincere thanks to all who reviewed. THANK YOU!

* * *

**Only Human-Chapterfour**

Kagome peered down at the ground. Yes, there it was, the tell-tale strand of gold. She tilted her head and let the wind carry the scent of the forest to her nose. There! What was that? Her ears quivered as she listened to the dieing echoes of a broken twig to the left. Everything was thrown in shadow as the sun fell behind a veil of clouds. When the light touched the earth once more, Kagome was gone.

---------------------

They were hiding, holding their breaths for fear of discovery. One twitched as his leg cramped, accidentally snapping a small twig and both froze, praying they wouldn't be discovered, for if they were—wait! A shift of shadows, a light breeze, and a flash of light played in rapid succession. Twin screeches of fright rang through the air.

----------------------

They were there, she was sure of it. She kept her gaze on the twitching grasses behind the boulder and crouched down, preparing. Now! She pounced, tensed muscled releasing ….and landed in front of a terrified rabbit that promptly passed out in a dead faint. _What? I could have sworn that they were here…stupid game. How I ever let Shippou and Rin convince me to play hide and go seek…_

A shriek sounded and her stomach twisted. It was Rin. She leapt out of the bush and thrust her head into the air, sniffing. Scents from the clearing around her flooded her nose, but they were weak, almost indistinguishable. She was cursing her weak human sense of smell when another shriek split the air. Kagome wasted no time before bolting in the direction of the shriek, heart racing.

After what seemed like an eternity Kagome crashed through the underbrush into a clearing full of people. She froze. There were at least twenty people between her and the two who held Rin and Shippou captive. The group stared at her for a few seconds before a man near the edge broke out in laughter. He sheathed his twin swords mockingly before swaggering towards Kagome.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he smirked before calling out to the group, "Well tell me, what do we have here?" The woman restraining Rin grinned nastily before shouting.

"We have a whiny urchin, a demon _brat_," she sneered and spat near her foot at the word demon, "…and a pathetic girl who came to their…_rescue_…" The group roared with laughter. The first man turned back towards her.

"Well, girlie? What are you going to do? We're willing to spare the brats if you come with us, nice like. We could use a bit of fun." The gang hooted and Kagome snarled at him, eyes flashing.

"I say you let them go and I won't have to hurt you," she growled. The leader jerked back in surprise before laughing again.

"Ha ha ha ha, the girlie's got some fire in her," the man chortled, "Let's make her choices easier, eh?" He nodded to the woman and her partner. The woman bared her teeth in a malicious grin and jerked back on Rin's hair, putting enough force to make Rin to stand on tip toes, whimpering. The man next to her put a bit more weight on the foot stepping on Shippou's back, forcing a shout of pain through his lips. Anger surged through Kagome but she didn't move, fearing more harm would come to Rin and Shippou. The leader grinned savagely, a glint of amusement shining in his eyes.

"The girlie seems to need more convincing," he smirked, "Let's not disappoint." The woman's grin widened as she flicked out a knife, bringing it down in a slashing motion towards Rin, who was frozen in fear.

Kagome saw red. Her surroundings blurred and suddenly she was looking up into the shocked gaze of the woman holding Rin, hand on the descending knife. Her vision blurred once more and all she could distinguish was shouts and a splash of red before she was in front of the man with Rin tucked safely under her arm.

She punched the man, sending him into a tree before collecting an unconscious Shippou in her other arm and dashing out of the clearing. Shouts from behind spurred her on and a whizzing sound filled her ears. She jerked to the side, narrowly avoiding an arrow and tumbled behind a tree.

Wordlessly, she handed Shippou to Rin before dashing away again, her now freed hand going to her waist for her knife. She risked a glance behind her before turning momentarily, snapping out the hand with the knife. Kagome speed off again, not waiting to here the 'thud' of the archer hitting the ground, knife through his throat.

Rin whimpered and tightened her grip on Shippou, peering up into the now glacial eyes of Kagome. The Priestess' expression was murderous and those eyes were so cold, but Rin calmed. Those eyes were familiar. Those eyes would protect her.

Kagome tensed and jumped to avoid a huge axe, but was not prepared for the axe to come spinning back. The trees to either side prevented her from dodging and the axe was spinning too low for her to drop, so she did the only thing she could and jumped, hand outstretched toward an overhead branch. Her clawed fingers brushed the bark and curled around it. Then there was a crack and her hand slipped.

The branch had broken under her grasp. _What?_ Her heart leapt to her throat as they fell. Instinctively, she curled around the two children. Her back exploded in pain when they hit the ground, the impact jarring Rin and Shippou from her grasp. The world tumbled in a whirl of colors as she scrambled up, searching for the two. Her ears picked up a rumbling from above her before something crashed into her and darkness enveloped her.

---------------------------------

Why did her head hurt so much? Kagome groaned and cracked open one eye before promptly shutting it again. -_W-What happened? -_ She buried herself further into the warm sheets. _–Soft...- _She sighed and listened to the loud, angry humming in her ear before shooting up, wide awake, as the humming dissolved into words.

/-et up! Get UP, you useless female! If any harm befalls Rin, so help me I will—/

"Rin!" she gasped, the recent events flooding back into her head, "Shippou!" she kicked the covers off and jumped from the bed only to stare at her surroundings in confusion.

A wood and rice paper sliding door stood in front of her in a mid-sized room. Mats were scattered liberally across the floor and sunlight filtered in through a window on one wall. A changing screen in the corner caught her eye, painted as it was with bright portraits of flowers and birds. She took in the lovingly drawn details and the rich wood of the frame in confusion. Shouldn't the bandits' headquarters show a little less….wealth?

"Where am I?" she muttered.

"A very good question young lady," a voice said from behind her. Kagome tore her gaze from the ornate painting and spun around, Sesshoumaru trailing curses in her head. Her hand groped at her waist for her knife only to come up empty, a memory of it soaring out of her hand floating to her mind. She fell into a crouch, panicking; her hand-to-hand skills were mediocre at best, having had only a few lessons from Sango before the final battle with Naraku.

From the way the man held himself, if it came down to a fight, she would be royally beaten. The man grunted at her actions.

"Pleasure to meet you too," he snorted sarcastically, "relax, little lady." Kagome stayed in her crouch, gazing distrustfully at him. She didn't remember seeing him in the crowd of bandits but that was no guarantee that he wasn't one. He sighed and looked at her for a few minutes.

"I mean you no harm if you mean me no harm, deal?" he grunted finally. Kagome gave a wry smile and eased out of her stance, still not fully relaxed. He was a stranger after all.

"So, where am I?" Kagome asked, repeating her earlier question.

"At my estates," he replied.

"You're a lord?" Kagome stated more than questioned.

"Yes. You have the markings of a high demon, yet you are human." This too, was more of a statement than a question, but Kagome answered him anyway.

"A gift from a close friend," Kagome replied, seeing no need to lie.

"A demon friend," he grunted.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes again.

"Not particularly," he snorted, "They haven't bothered me much so I hold no grudges."

"Hmmm…." She nodded, "I guess that makes sense. Have you seen two children? A little girl and a boy with a fox tail?"

"Those little rascals?" he barked a laugh, "Yeah, they should be here any minute."

"They're here?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes, the two were attached to your side until the doctor pried them away a while ago, saying she needed to work in peace. They finally left when she convinced them that you wouldn't disappear if they took their eyes off you for a few seconds." It was only then that Kagome noticed the bandages wrapped neatly around her head and midriff.

"You saved us then?" she asked.

"Yes. Those bandits have been bothering my people for a long time. My soldiers caught up with them just as they were dragging the little ones away from a big fallen branch. Imagine my men's surprise when they found you still breathing under the mess."

"Thank you then," Kagome said, bowing. She winced slightly as her back protested.

"Well, at least you have manners," he said, then bowed slightly, "I'm Lord Takashi Kawaguri." She opened her mouth to respond when two blurs sped into the room and tackled her, knocking her back onto the futon. Kagome hit the pile with a grunt and stared, dazed, upon the forms of Shippou and Rin as they began to chatter excitedly.

"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"Kagome!" Rin squealed, hugging her tightly. Kagome gasped as she was squeezed by two over-excited children.

"Not so hard!" she wheezed, patting the two on the head. They pulled away sheepishly only to be drawn back into a hug by Kagome.

"I'm so glad you two are alright!" she whispered fiercely.

"Miss Kagome was amazing!" Rin squeaked excitedly, big brown eyes shining.

"Yeah! You were awesome!" Shippou chimed in, "You jumped so high! Like Inu—oh," Shippou trailed off abruptly, looking worriedly up at Kagome. Kagome gave him a sad smile, rubbing his head to assure him that she was fine. Rin tightened her hold on Kagome's arm. The Lord cleared his throat, jarring them out of their reverie.

"So, your name is Kagome?" he said gruffly. Kagome smiled brightly and stood up.

"Mm hm! Kagome Higurashi!" she chirped, "Thanks once again for saving us!" The lord barked his laughter once again before turning to go.

"No problem," he said, looking over his shoulder at the trio, "Lunch will begin shortly. I will send a maid to show you the way. We can continue our discussion then." Kagome nodded and turned her attention back to the two in front of her.

"How long was I out?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Three whole days!" Shippou exclaimed, pouting. Kagome laughed at him, but winced inwardly. _–Three days? How hard did that branch hit me? -_ She led the two over to the futon and beckoned them to sit next to her, then commanded them to tell her what had happened while she was unconscious.

Shippou and Rin eagerly related the events, animatedly acting out the fight between the soldiers and the bandits with comical expressions plastered on they faces. Kagome laughed until she was near tears, much to the joy of Rin and Shippou, who tried even harder to make her laughed. This continued until it was time for lunch. The maid looked at them oddly before smiling, and led them to the dining hall without comment.

----------------------

The dining hall was spacious, and the maid guided them to a mid-sized table where the lord was seated along with a middle-aged lady, a young man, and a girl who was slightly younger than Rin. The maid showed them to their seats and left the room. They eyed each other for a few seconds before Kagome broke the silence.

"Thank you for sharing your meal with us," Kagome said, bowing slightly. The lady smiled.

"You're very welcome," she said, inclining her head, "I am Lady Miyoko Uchiwa, and this is my son Yasuo Kawaguri and my daughter Hisa Kawaguri."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said, smiling. Yasuo blushed and looked to the side and Hisa smiled back shyly.

"I'm Shippou!" Shippou piped up.

"And Rin is…" Rin paused and blushed, "_I_ am Rin." The Lord laughed and the Lady smiled warmly at Rin.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Shippou and Rin," stated Lady Miyoko. The maid came back with food and everyone stated their gratitude for the meal then began to eat. The Lord and Lady exchanged pleasantries with Kagome for a while as Rin and Shippou struck up a conversation with their daughter, Hisa.

"Umm…forgive me for asking, but where exactly are we?" Kagome finally asked.

"The estate?" Lord Takashi questioned. Seeing Kagome's nod, he answered, "In the Western Lands." Kagome sighed in relief. At least she wasn't extremely off course.

"Then, do you know our location relative to Lord Sesshoumaru's Castle?" she questioned. Lord Takashi stopped eating and looked hard at Kagome. Lady Miyoko looked questioningly at her husband as did Yasuo.

"I had a suspicion," Lord Takashi began, eyes flicking to Kagome's markings, "Those aren't just a gift from a friend are they?" Lady Miyoko followed her husband's gaze before gasping softly. Yasuo gaze flicked from his parents to Kagome and back in confusion. By this time, Hisa's conversation with Shippou and Rin had stopped, and they took in the scene curiously as well. Kagome shifted uncomfortably, uncertain as to how she should respond.

/Tell him/ commanded Sesshoumaru, who had been strangely quiet since she woke up/…My father was fond of his grandsire and this one seems decent…for a human./ Kagome scowled inwardly at his reference to humans before laughing nervously.

"Yes, these were given to me by Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered, "To mark me as his heir." Gasps sounded from Yasuo and Hisa as they finally understood. Lord Takashi bowed, followed by his family.

"Lady Higurashi," he intoned. Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably before bowing in reply.

"Please, just Kagome, Lord Kawaguri" Kagome said.

"Then please call me Takashi," Lord Takashi replied.

"But Lord Takashi!" Kagome sputtered.

"Lady Kagome it is then," Lady Miyoko said with a smile. Lord Takashi barked his laughter as Kagome pouted. The Lady giggled as Yasuo and Hisa smiled.

"So you're against me too, huh, Lord Yasuo and Lady Hisa," Kagome sulked. Yasuo sputtered and Hisa frowned.

"Hisa," she said, matching Kagome's pout. Lord Takashi just laughed harder.

--------------

They stayed for two more days after that. On the morning of the third day, they set off with two horses lent to them by Lord Takashi, with directions to travel up the straight up the road and assurances that they should reach the castle within two days.


	5. Meetings

Hello everybody! I'm back with a new chapter. Gack. I'm so sorry that it has taken me this long to post this. Thank you so much for having patience with me and a special thanks to the reviewers for their wonderfully encouraging reviews. You guys really kept me going through the several roadblocks this chapter experienced. Thank You!

Disclaimer: I own nothing…..

* * *

**Only Human-Chapter 5**

IT was dark. The only light poured softly through a slightly ajar screen door in the somewhat gloomy oriental castle. Wide eyes peered through a slit in the rice-paper screen door at the one on the other side.

She was a regal being, kneeling as was custom on the heavy amber silk mat covering the floor. Gleaming strands of silver tumbled over her shoulders to pool on the ground while the rest was arranged in an elaborate coiffure.

In front of her stood an intricately carved vanity littered with delicate glass bottles and ornate hairpins. Lovely tawny eyes gazed dispassionately out of a face that held the untamed beauty of a wild rose.

The striking picture was shattered by the bloodied handkerchief that was hastily raised to her mouth as she shook from the force of several wracking coughs.

Despite this, the gasp that escaped from his mouth was not missed, and he soon found himself face to face with the regal demoness. Stern eyes softened as they were confronted with large orbs of soft gold and he was lifted into the demoness's arms as she closed the door and made her way back to the vanity.

Once there, he was set onto the demoness's lap and slender fingers began running through his hair. He let out a soft sigh of contentment and studied the reflection before him.

His eyes, while a several shades lighter than those of the woman behind him were already gaining the exotic tilt that hers held. His face was slightly rounder than hers and twin crimson slashes adorned his cheeks as they did his father's while hers were unmarked.

His forehead was still unblemished, but he knew that someday the crescent moon of his house would rest in the exact place where a maroon starburst currently graced hers. The thick silver locks that cascaded down his back were completely hers though. Not a strand of the famed white mane of his father could be found.

He had his father's strong frame though, and would someday grow just as tall as the great White Lord. Had the other lords not told him so when he sat council with his father? He had inherited his mother's slender build, though, the ladies had murmured when he passed them during festivals.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the soothing hands of his mother abrubtly left his hair and her body was wracked with another fit of coughs. He cried out in worry when the handkerchief left her lips stained even redder than before. She sighed and wrapped him in her arms, one hand returning to his hair as he sniffled against the maroon and gold silk of her kimono. She sighed once again and began telling him of the weaver in the sky.

His sniffles slowed then stopped as he listened to her voice, but it was all he could do not to stare at the bloodied handkerchief that she clutched/held in her hand.

Screams of laughter pierced the air and Kagome jolted awake. The horse snorted and danced in reaction to the jerk and Kagome clung to the saddle, heart beating wildly. Once the horse ceased its nervous jigging, Kagome straightened cautiously and grimaced.

They had passed through a light rain earlier and now her clothes were in that grubby median in which they were neither very dry nor completely wet. How had she fallen asleep like this? Kagome watched in morbid fascination as steam rose in wisps from her garments and became aware of the sun that was blazing merry hell…umm…._merrily_ overhead.

Heat rolled in nearly visible waves off the horses and even the breeze was not cool enough to bring relief. The horse snorted again and switched his tail irritably at the liberal amounts of dried mud splattered over his legs. The pony next to him whickered in response but continued walking steadily, careful not to unseat her rider. Kagome's horse was nowhere near as kind, and began dancing again in irritation.

Kagome tightened her grip on both the reins and the pommel of her saddle, only staying on due to the little she remembered from riding lessons when she was small. Although her legs were so stiff that they probably would not have been able to move enough to let her slide off in the first place. She groaned as her muscles made their unhappiness known and felt the irritable mood of her horse infect her own.

Rin, on the other hand, seemed bothered not a whit by the day in the saddle. In fact, she seemed perfectly at ease if the small smile and happy humming issuing from where she sat on her mild tempered pony was anything to go by. Every once in a while, she would dismount and run around in a patch of flowers, picking a few before hopping back on her steed.

In retrospect, Kagome wished she had joined Rin in these excursions, maybe she would not have been so sore if she had. However, she had declined, fearing she might not be able to get back on once she had gotten off—her horse was nowhere near as forgiving as Rin's.

They crested a hill and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the sprawling castle, already fantasizing about a hot bath and clean, dry clothes. She urged her horse faster, followed by the excitedly chattering Rin, her sights set on the front gate of the castle. As she rode up the hill, however, voices rose above the noise made by the tack, and she could make out a figure already in front of the gates, shouting irately at something on the wall.

Closer inspection show the figure to be a pallid woman clothed in silver and the dot above the gates to be Jaken, who had gone to the castle early as per Lord Sesshoumaru's request when they had first come back from battle.

They voices became clearer as they neared and Kagome could just barely make out the words.

"Is it true? It's true isn't it?" the lady purred, "They say that the Lord Sesshoumaru has met his demise. They say he was slain by Naraku and died without an Heir."

"Nonsense! Impossible! Lord Sesshoumaru? Die? Go back to where you came from!" Jaken squawked, dancing around agitatedly.

"Oohh! But that's what they say, oh yes!" the lady said with an oily smile, "Someone even said they saw his grave! Right next to his mutt of a brother's!"

"Never! You lie!" Jaken screeched, eyes bulging, "Nothing but falsehoods, leave before I have you locked up for spreading lies about Lord Sesshoumaru!" The lady smirked.

"You have no power over me! My brother's the southern Lord!" Jaken paled and her smirk widened. "If you're Lord is still alive, then he should have no problem coming out proving it!"

Jaken spluttered, "Lord Sesshoumaru cannot be bothered for—for a mere whim! He is very busy!"

The lady's eyes hardened, "I demand an audience with him, now, as the representative of my lord brother, he cannot refuse!"

"L-lord Sesshoumaru is not here right now, he is occupied elsewhere!" Jaken stammered, shrinking under her gaze.

"So it is true then! He has died and left his lands ripe for the taking!" she crowed triumphantly as Jaken purpled.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is not dead, you idiot!" Jaken screeched, "Fool! Guards! Guards!" Kagome cursed her luck as she chose that moment to sneeze. The lady whirled around and Kagome's hand immediately strayed toward the dagger Lord Takashi had supplied her with/her waist where her dagger used to be.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she purred, "Two mortals and a fox brat." Shippou bristled, then calmed as Kagome's grip tightened around him. Kagome glared.

She hastily shifted her horse in front of Rin's as the lady stepped closer.

"So tell me, what are two filthy humans doing at the Western Castle's gates?" she drawled, lips lifted firmly into a smirk. Kagome stayed silent, still glaring. The demoness moved to step closer when an errant breeze lifted Kagome's bangs for an instant. Her eyes widened, shock flashing across her features before settling into a gleeful grin.

"So it's true! Lord Sesshoumaru is dead!" she hissed before breaking out into laughter, "And he's left a _human_ as his Heir! It seems as if his father's madness passed to him as well!" She trailed off into mocking laughter before hissing in surprise as an arrow thudded into the earth at her feet, blue flames still flickering along its length.

"A Miko!" she sneered, "Not only a human but a Miko as well! He truly is mad!"

"Leave. Next time I will not miss!" Kagome growled, temper flaring. This _creature_ had the nerve to insult her deceased family! She was cold, damp, and incredibly sore, and this woman had just pushed her temper to the edge. She drew another arrow, this time aiming directly at the demoness. The snake-woman paused before regaining her courage.

"And who are you to command me?" the woman sneered, but stepped back as the arrow trained at her heart flared with purifying flames. She fidgeted nervously as Kagome reigned in her temper and snuffed out the flames. Mistaking this for a sign of weakness, the snake demoness crowed in triumph.

"Pathetic human swine! You can't be a very powerful Miko if your purifying flames died out so fast! This proves what an incompetent idiot that puppy was. The West should be celebrating his death. His and that of his mongrel brother!" What little hold Kagome had on her temper broke with the demoness's last sentence and the arrow roared with purifying flames so powerful that they were nearly white.

The demoness paled and froze, realizing her mistake too late. Just as she was about to release the arrow, a voice thundered through her mind. /STOP/

"Why should I?" Kagome hissed.

/ You cannot shoot her! She is the younger sister of the Southern Lord/

"_So?_"

/ If she is purified, the South will declare war on the Eastern Lands. As that you are a new Lord and human, the Northern and Eastern Great Lords will ally with the South. Neither you nor the Western lands are prepared for such an outcome! Think, woman/

Her hands clenched with the effort of restraining herself. As much as she wanted to purify the harpy, he was right, she could not afford for that to happen. Her fingers twitched and the arrow quivered. Oh, but she wanted to shoot! Fortunately, a shout on the walls signaled the arrival of the guards Jaken had called, drawing the attentions of both the demoness and Kagome to them.

Kagome finally lowered the bow and the demoness was visibly relieved. Her eyes flicked to the approaching guards and back before a sinister smile flitted across her features. "Wait till my brother hears of this! A human as the Lady of the Western Lands! Run while you still can, human, the other Lords will come soon, and they'll remove your taint once and for all!" She retreated, her hissing laughter echoing in her wake.

Kagome glared after her, growling until a tug on her sleeve brought her attention back to her companions. The scowl melted from her face and she sighed, shooting one last glare in the direction the demoness had fled before looking up at the gaping Jaken.

"I-it's true then," Jaken croaked, staring in shock at the crescent moon framed by the inky locks. Kagome nodded sadly and the little imp seemed to deflate.

He glared halfheartedly before muttering, "Do you have the crest?" Kagome drew out the crescent moon chain and Jaken wilted even more, before signaling for the guards to open the gates, muttering, "Well, don't just stand there human!" Kagome rolled her eyes but complied without complaint.

She scanned the drab gray stone of her surroundings as she traversed the long passageway through the thick outer wall. Rin was practically thrumming with excitement as the castle had been her home for the past several years. She squealed and hopped off her horse as they came to the courtyard and ran in joyous circles laughing, to a mix of bemused and scornful glances from the guards.

Kagome watched smiling as she ran up to a stern but kind looking old demoness. They chatted for a while before Rin seemed to remember that she had brought company and flitted back to tug excitedly at Kagome's sleeve, urging her to dismount. Kagome complied, sliding stiffly off the horse and stumbling after Rin, Shippou clinging to her shoulder. When they reached the elderly demoness, Kagome bowed in greeting and respect. After a brief inspection, the demoness bowed in return.

After both had straightened, the old demoness eyed the crescent moon that Kagome now bore and sighed, shoulders drooping wearily.

"So the pup be dead, the fates be cruel indeed." Her voice was like the wind through dried grasses, but carried clearly to Kagome's ears. "Too many of my children have I watched fall."

She straightened and leveled her stare at Kagome. "What be you to him?" she asked suddenly.

Kagome started, then replied, "A sister."

"Be you then the Miko called Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Tell me this, did you ever aspire to this position with his death?"

Kagome gaped, stunned for a moment before spluttering indignantly, "W-what! NO! I-" An impatiently waved hand cut her from her rant.

"Excite you not. My lord Sesshoumaru has never implied thus in his conversations with me, but I must be certain," she scolded. Seeing the slight confusion on Kagome's face, she explained.

"Come now, child. Tell me not that you be unaware of the greed of most humans? Of their lust for power and wealth?" Kagome reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"Indeed I am aware, but many are not like that!" she protested, thinking of her friends.

"We shall see," the crone said noncommittally, "Now, I will ask of you one final question. Tell me true, have you ever been false in you regard of my Lord Sesshoumaru as a brother?"

"No."

"Very well then," the old demoness nodded in approval, "Be you welcome in the Castle of the West. I am the one called Kameko."

* * *

Kagome stepped out into the courtyard to the dispassionate, even slightly cold gazes of those inside. She had bathed and was now clothed in one of the battle outfits that had been gifted her by Sesshoumaru. She strode steadily across the yard to the steps leading up to the wall, purposefully ignoring the slightly hostile eyes. 

Upon reaching the top, she wandered along its length, taking in the lands that she now presided over. She stopped over the front gates and placed a hand on the cool stone. For half an hour she stood there, lost in thought, eyes narrowed in the direction the snake demoness had fled earlier. Finally, she spoke.

"She was of the south?" she queried.

/Yes./

"This is not good, the news traveled too fast," she murmured.

/ Indeed. This Sesshoumaru is disturbed by the accuracy of the information. A few lived long enough to spread the information/their tales./ She hummed in agreement then turned away abruptly, making her way back to the stairs. Beyond the walls the lengthening shadows danced ominously and the setting sun stained the sky blood red.

* * *

No, Kagome is not a half breed/ half demon in the traditional sense. It's like she has a split personality. normally, she's completely human, well, miko. But if she encounters something that her human side can't handle, she goes completely demon. So she is a half demon in that she is half and half, but neither side mixes. And this is why: Because of her status as a priestess, if she were half breed, the latent purifying magic in her blood would try to purify her demonic blood. By itself, her priestess powers and the demonic blood of the great white demon dogs granted to her by Sesshoumaru through bond and soul would be fairly evenly matched. However, due to the whole, _purified_ Shikon Jewel (remember, in it's unpurified state, it equally favors both 'good' and 'evil' which would augment _both_ sides of her blood causing it to at best be extremely painfully all the time, and at worst, completely destroying itself, leaving Kagome with _no_ blood.) in her person, her priestess powers are amplified, giving it an advantage over her demonic blood. Not only would this result in an excruciatingly painful battle as her blood tries to eat itself, in the end, it would leave her with about 4 pints less blood, and as the body only has eight to begin with…well…you can see where that would cause some problems. This may not be how it actually works, but this is how my mind interprets what would happen, so I will be evil and claim writer's leave.

**IMPORTANT! THIS DEALS WITH THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY!**

To answer many of your concerns, I have two options right now. Depending on which one I take, the Naruto gang will make a debut in either the 7th chapter or four to ten chapters from now if I keep posting chapters of the current length. These two options are. I can either skip straight from her taking her place as the Lord of the Western lands to the events that will cause her to meet the characters of the Naruto-verse(I'm being as vague as I can on purpose, they may meet in his world, her world or another world altogether ;D)and go from there and incorporate flashbacks, or I can continue writing as I have, taking a few more chapters and let the events after her ascension to Lord play out and wind it's way to the meeting with only minute flashbacks to some details when relevant. Right now I'm leaning more towards the second choice, but I would like to ask your opinions. Let me know which choice you favor and if at all possible, put a reason or suggestions on how you would like it done. I reserve the final judgment, but I am willing to listen. Thank you for taking the time to read this.


End file.
